The Spanish Attack
by Irishmysticmist134
Summary: Hornblower has been in prison for two years, Hornblower has been beaten and it is up to Captain pellew and the channel fleet to go to his aid. Will they get there in time to save the young officer or will they be to late.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool, dark night on the deck of the Indefatigable, captain Pellew remained on deck gazing at the stars thinking about when he last saw Lieuftennant Hornblower, those two years back this would have been his watch. Captain Pellew often came out onto the deck on the midnight watch which would have been Mr Hornblower's watch.

Suddenly he heard the sound of oares hi the water, then he saw them, five men of lieuftennat Hornblowers division escaped from jail on the mainland of Spain.

As the men reached the side of the ship captain Pellew had ordered some of the hands to get some blankets for them. The first man on board was one he knew well it was oldroyd accompanied by four other shipmatesbut not the shipmates he had wanted to see, when he noticed that Hornblower was not amongst them his heart sank.

"Oldroyd?" asked captain Pellew hoping he was asking the right man.

Oldroyd answered with a shakey voice, "where is Mr Hornblower and the rest of the men"

"the rest of the crew were caught sir, but … we managed to slip away" Oldroyd answered

"and Mr Hornblower?" he asked concerned.

he continued ," Mr Hornblower was last seen 18 months ago, sir he was moved to a more secure prison, a irishman usually came during the night, he served at the other prison you see sir he reports to us to tell us his situation" Oldroyd stopped there and was scrred to continue his conversation.

"arh ….. I see, what was the last report you received from him?" Pellew asked hoping that his young officer would be alright.

Oldroyd was shaking terribly scarred at what his answer might be, " the last report we received was that, ummm …. Well, Mr Hornblower is unable to stand and bearly able to breathe properly he is too weak, every day he would be summoned and used as a punch bag they take their aggression out on him, word is he is chained to wall lying in a flood of his own blood, he is not able to lie down at all or even sit down, his chains are holding his hands in shackles holding him up so he cannot do anything to get out of there his legs have collapsed under neath him so he hangs there waiting for his next punishment"

Captain Pellew was horrified and now starting to panic about his young officer.

" oh, and the irishman also gave me this, it is a map to where Mr Hornblower is to be found." Pellew felt there was a chance and ceased the chance to find and save his young officer.

…

As Pellew returned to his cabin with the map in his hand.

As he put the map his cabins table he looked at them with great detail and noticed that Hornblower was two bays away to where the ship was settled in the Spanish bay just on the coast, he studied the map and found a route and hatched his mission to save the young officer.

Pellew was very angry that one of his very own officer had been used as a punchbag. Days passed as the captain was planning the rescue mission there was much word going around the fleet that Hornblower was still alive and was being beaten within an inch of his life.

Pellew was studying his thoughts when he was interrupted by leuiftennants Kennedy and Bush.

" sir sorry to disturb you but the channel fleet has come and requests that you are to attend the meeting in one hour." Mr Bush informed the captain.

" What is this meeting about, and where is this so called meeting?" he asked the officers.

Mr Kennedy answered his question' "The meeting I aboard the Dreadnought, and the meeting has been called on the rescue of Mr Hornblower, sir and they see an opportunity to attack the ships in the bay you are to bring the maps and your leiuftennants are to accompany you also" said Archie.

Pellew nodded "I will accompany you two into the joly boat in fifty minutes, that will be all."

" Aye, Aye sir!" Archie and William responded simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

As Hornblower hung there his hands in chains he was thinking about his life at sea with his captain and his friends, he remembered when they first met and how the ward room was silent then they burst out with laughter and started conversation about each of their pasts Hornblower and the duel with Mr simpson, Kennedy and his imprisonment in Spain and Mr Bush with his tales when he had first joined the service serving under Captain Hammond.

Those were the memories he remembered the laughs and the conversation he enjoyed having with his friends, his crew and his comrades on the Indefatigable.

He often thought of those memories, the memories and the laughs he used to have they wer keeping him alive keeping him fighting the pain that was trying to take his body and his life away.

He often remembered the laughs and joyous conversations he had with his Captain, he greatly missed his captain, his crew, his friends and the sea.

He missed the wind in the rigging, standing on the deck of the Indefatigable and serving under the best captain he knew to be in the navy.

Horatio was hung up in a pool of his own blood, his wounds were not healing and he had lost all faith, courage and spirit that he had in his heart, Horatio had given up and he knew he had and he was defeated.

Suddenly he noticed the door open in the corner of his eye, it was the Irishman who was posting reports to his crew, the Spanish marine accompanied him and put his hands in chains so he could not make any further reports, they had found out about the reports he did not know how but they knew.

The Spanish marine wandered over towards Horatio, he let his hands down and carried him over to a bed which the marine had moved closer for him.

"This should never of happened to you they should of let you down to at least lie down, not be hung there all this time, I wish I could of stopped them." The Spanish marine was feeling sorry for Horatio.

Horatio was not expecting a Spanish marine to be able to speak English never mind help him, he did not know what to do but he knew there was some hope left yet,

" thank you "he said struggling to get the words from his lips.

….

As Captain Pellew climbed down on the jolly boat accompanied by leuftennants Bush and Kennedy, as the Captain climbed into the jolly boat there was a sudden wave of silence all they could here was the seagulls in the air, the oars of the jolly boat hitting the water and the front of the jolly boat attacking the waves and the choppy sea.

….

As they climbed aboard the Dreadnought he was met with Captains Hammond, Foster and Captain Fly as they walked down to Captain Foster's cabin Pellew noticed that all the lieutenants seemed to know each other he didn't know where from but he knew they would certainly make and unformidable team.

Captain Pellew laid the maps down onto the table, it seemed that the Spanish bay in which Hornblower was imprisoned was full of around two Channel fleets at anchor, if they could destroy all of the ships in the bay he knew that it would make an almost easy task to rescue his young officer.

"Captain Pellew, you will enter the ships Sapphire and Indefatigable into the west here, Captain Hammond you will take ships Dunbarton and the Eleanor into the east here, Captain fly you will take ships the Justinian and Retribution in between the west and east about here and I will take the ships Drednought and Hotspur in between the east and the west here this will make us spread in a long line ensuring none of these Spanish frigates get out of the bay" Foster seem to know what he was doing and Captain Pellew and none of the officers had any objections to his plan.

Foster continued " Now if we can achieve this, we could take this part of Spain, next we move on to Mr Hornblower, I think we are all of the same mind."

Every officer and captain answered simultaneously "Yes, I think we are sir."

"Over to Captain Pellew, he is your officer, now what is your plan, I know that he has helped at least every one of us and he has saved the lives of many, he would be greatly missed if we were to fail this mission, he has suffered to long, is that not right gentlemen"

Pellew spoke up and told them his plan, trying to keep his concern for the young officer under control "Yes Captain Foster that is correct, now listen to the plan, after this each of our ships will launch three boats each full of well-armed men and marines I also insist that all of us joined here will accompany each of our ships crew we will than divide our men in total between us and the leftennants we will then go into a long line with marines in the front two lines the crew in the next three line and we and the superior officers that accompany us on this mission, we will then take the southern parts of Spain and we will then find the prison and begin our search."

"do we know the location of Mr Hornblower in the prison, Sir?" spoke up Mr Kennedy.

" Yes Mr Kennedy, we do, Mr Hornblower is in the most well-guarded place in the prison, lets pray we get there in time." Captain Pellew stopped speaking as he just felt part of him was missing, then he realised the pain and the part of him that had been missing for the two years, it was Hornblower, that was the part of his heart that was missing, he gave a nod to Captain Hammond.

" Right gentleman we set sail instantly as soon as we reach our ships, let's get Mr Hornblower before it's too late and take the south parts of Spain." Said Hammond instantly heading for the door and the rest of the captains and officers followed.


	3. Chapter 3

" Master Bowles set sail immediately, we go to Santo Domingo bay, and take formation we will then go into a long row of ships along the mouth of the bay, we will take all the ships out and then storm ashore on the boats to take the southern parts of Spain. I am going to retire now, please inform me when we are to take action." Captain Pellew told master Bowles.

"Aye, aye sir!" replied Master Bowles.

…..

After an hour Pellew heard a knock on his cabin door, "Come!" he bellowed annoyed.

The door swung open and entered Mr Bracegirdle "we have formed the line and all Captains are requested on deck."

"very well Mr Bracegirdle I will be up presently" he informed the Lieuftennant.

" Sir" asked Bracegirdle.

"yes what is it man?" answered Pellew Sharply.

"Do you really think young Hornblower will have survived this long?" asked Bracegirdle.

" If he hasn't then I will be very annoyed with myself and so will my wife, I trust he will surprise us yet though." He informed the middle-aged leiuftennant.

"Sir, you or your wife cannot blame yourself, anyway you are needed on deck we are about to attack" the lieuftennant left leading the concerned captain up onto the deck.

….

When all eight ships were ready in the line and all ports were open every ship set sail in a long line in to the bay, taking out all the ships when they were least expecting it, the Spanish frigates were not prepared for attack and were all taken out almost immediately after the first ten or more shoots of cannon fire all ships were sunk and so they made preperations to go ashore in the boats, as all ships had over two hundred crew every single ship departed seventy five marines, one hundred and forty sailors including three leiuftennants and their captain making one thousand seven hundred and fifty two men storming ashore on the attack.

….

"Charge!" Shouted the captains and all their superior officers simultaneously.

Blood and people were flying everywhere each marine, sailor, captain and superior officer fought as hard as they could noticing the people were fighting without proper weapons it was easy enough to take the towns, people screaming and children hiding and running was an easy enough task.

so far their plan was going successfully, each town was taken and all that was left was to break into the prison and retrieve all the British sailors and Horatio, then when everything was going so well a sailor shouted " The Spanish Royalist Troups!"

"my God" shouted Captain Hammond.

"Ready yourselves men!" shouted Captain Fly.

"Aye, Aye!" Shouted all men simultaneously.

"CHARGE!" shouted Captain Foster.

Every man fought as hard as he could, knowing their duty to both their King, their Country and their Captain a couple of men were lost and many were injured.

All they could hear were the cries of injured and dying men, the sword as it cut through the air, the firing of the guns and muskets, soon the army of the Spanish Royalists were all defeated.

The attack was then seventy five percent was done now it was time to attack the prison, and save the captured British sailors and their shipmates and Horatio.

…..

The prison door creaked open and entered the two drunk guards who always inflicted pain throughout Horatio's body.

"Strain him up" he ordered the Spanish marine whilst he and his mate finished the last of the rum in their bottles.

"Aye, aye" they replied hauling Horatio up and hanging his chains above his head, with a large groan and scream of pain from Horatio he found himself once again hung up by his chain just like yesterday and the day before and the day before that, Horatio was hung in a pool of his own blood, all he was thinking of was death.

The men started punching him, kicking him and beating him, then they suddenly stopped as they heard the sound of gunfire.

"what was that?" they asked each other in a drunken voice.

Then the quiet Irish man in the corner stood up saying" That my Spanish friends is an attack on the prison saving us all and even him, the man you have used as a punch bag these past fifteen months or so"

The men looked at each other and continued to beat Horatio so they could show the attackers what they are made and try to kill him by beating him to death.


	4. Chapter 4

As they stormed down the large wooden doors entering the prison they shot and defeated every guard in their sights.

They then reached the first prison cell in which Mathews, styles, oldroyd and Finch were imprisoned, Hornblower's men took up over forty cells and the other British sailors that had been locked up there many years before filled the remaining one hundred and fifty cells with four men in each one.

Captain Pellew's heart sank and so did William's and Archie's when they did not find Horatio.

Then a sailor cried " Sir, there is a couple more cells down here"

Pellew's heart lifted and stormed to the front of the attack along with Captain's Hammond, Foster and Fly followed by their superior officers.

"Quietly now, stay as quiet as you can" said the superior officer of his majesty's ship 'The Renown'.

They then released the rest of the men still not finding Horatio.

"Mathews, styles." Shouted Pellew.

"Yes, Sir" they answered simultaneously.

"Where is Mr Hornblower?" the men looked at each other.

"Mr Hornblower was summoned from his cell a couple hours ago and he is down in the cell where they beat him every day, the cell is to be found around the corner there and down a flight of stairs I believe that is where you will find him" answered Mathews.

The Sailors, marines, Superior officers and Captains followed the directions of Mathews and were agonised by the sight when they found the young officer being tortured.

"LET HIM GO!" shouted Pellew.

The drunken men shook their heads, and suddenly heard a ring of gunfire in the cell and their legs both suddenly buckled underneath them and collapsed to the ground.

Pellew ran over to Horatio's side followed equally as quick by Captain's Hammond, Foster and Fly.

They ordered all the men to get the rest of the British sailors and defeat al the remaining guards so they could try and help Horatio without others watching.

"Hornblower?" Spoke Pelew.

Suddenly two gun shots by Captain Foster and Captain Hammond, they managed to break the chains off his wrists revealing blood all around his wrists he collapsed to the floor and he found himself in a world of blackness as if he would never be awoken.

"Hornblower?" Spoke Hammond this time noticing the tear appearing in Pellew's eyes.

Horatio answered with a painful rasp of breath "S-s-sir?" A small smile appeared on Horatio's face.

"Mr Hornblower hold on in there the doctor is bringing a stretcher now he will treat you on the ship, I must say we are all glad to see you still alive Mr Hornblower" Said Hammond as pellew and the other Captain's used their coats to support his head and cover his body trying to make him warm.

"And I to see you Sir's" he answered a bit more strongly, but then Horatio's limp frame felt like he had used all his energy and power to speak to them.

"Mr Hornblower?" said Captain Foster.

"he still has a pulse, but we have to work fast" Said Doctor Hepplewhite.

The Captain's then turned around as they heard another voice "You know, you do not know how relieved he is for what you four Captain's have done, he saved me a few weeks ago. When I was hurt during a failure attempt at breaking out of here, which he did not try to escape, he took the blame I told him that I should take the blame and I even to tell the Spanish officers that it was I, but they did not believe that I had they said ' I thought it would be you, you always plan these failure attempts which have happened over the last thirty seven times I have been counting."

Pellews face drew with anger as they were interrupted by Dr Hepplewhite.

"We need to leave for the ship now and quickly get him aboard so I can treat him" said Hepplewhite.

"Very well" answered Hammond.

"Ready and lift." Said Hammond then Horatio thrashed out with a burst of pain grabbing the arm nearest to him, the Captain's arm which he had grabbed was Pellew's, Captain Pellew was now getting tears running down his face frightened and scarred for the young officer.

All the Captain's knew that Horatio was his son, and they all kept that secret, but doing their best for the young officer.

Pellew removed the clenched hand from his arm and carefully put it down by the offiscers limp frame on the stretcher.

"we leave immediately, well done my old friends we have achieved what we set out to achieve, well done" said Captain Fly.

…

As all the men got back aboard their ships Horatio was lifted up and onto the deck, by some of the men from his division.

Captain Pellew watched from where he usually stood in horror hoping the young officer would last.

"Captain Pellew Sir may I ask you a question? What did you mean when you said that you will blame yourself and so will your wife?" asked Mr Bracegirdle, breaking the Captain's thoughts.

" I meant Mr Bracegirdle that Mr Hornblower's last name is not actually Hornblower." Said Pellew.

"So what is his name sir?" asked Bracegirdle.

"His name is Horatio Pellew." Said Pellew

"You mean he's" Bracegirdle was cut off by Pellew.

"Yes Mr Bracegirdle he is my son." Pellew told Bracegirdle.

"Does he know?" asked Bracegirdle

"no he does not" replied Pellew finding it more difficult each time a question was asked which he had to answer about a part of his life which brought him pain.

"why did he get sent away?"

"Because I was always at sea and the admiralty thought it best not to tell him"

"I see, will he ever find out?"

"I suppose he will one day, do not tell him and that is an order."

"Aye, aye sir, I understand sir" answered Bracegirdle and left with his orders to set sail for Plymouth.

…..

After a week, Pellew visited the sick bay in which Horatio, his son lay, accompanied by his two best friends Archie and William.

"Ahem, how is he?" the two officers swung round sharply, it was Pellew.

"he's a little better sir some of his wounds are starting to heal" answered William.

"Good answered Pellew has he woken up yet?" the two officers looked at each other and then at Pellew. Horatio was awake and could hear everything they were saying.

"Yes I am awake." Answered Horatio.

Pellew was amazed at the sound of hearing his young officer speak, and saw the normal sharpish gaze in his son's eyes.

"Mr Hornblower, we will be in Plymouth tomorrow morning and I insist that you go ashore to be with your father and get treated whilst we dock here for the next three weeks whilst all supplies are loaded and the ship is mended. Mr Bush and Mr Kennedy will be able to come and see you when I let them ashore when all work is finished." Pellew informed the young officer.

"aye, aye sir" Horatio answered.


	5. Chapter 5

After a long week ashore heeling his injuries Horatio had found out about his father's illness, Horatio had been staying at his uncle's, Horatio's uncle is an horse trainer.

Horatio had a horse called Fire, Fire was a chesnut coloured thoroughbred in which he rode around the town and country on.

"Uncle, may I go to Plymouth this morning on Fire?" asked Horatio.

"You may but be back before nightfall, I need to change your dressings." His uncle replied.

"Aye, aye sir" he answered with a sarcastic smile.

…..

As Horatio rode out on Fire, he remembered the wind in the rigging of the Indefatigable and he missed the fresh sea air.

He galloped across the meadows going towards Plymouth he so longed to be aboard his ship again.

Firstly he went to see his father who lived on the outskirts of Plymouth.

…

"Hello Mrs jones" said Horatio to the girl who opened the door.

"Hello Sir, your father is going to die very soon sir I am so sorry sir." She informed Horatio.

The surprised look on Horatio's face told it all, the girl led him up to his dying father.

"Horatio" said his father.

"Yes" answered Hornblower.

"I have not long left but I need to tell you something before I go"

"Yes what is it?"

"how do I say this, mmmm, I am not your real father and neither was your mother your real one, when you were three we adopted you one day you will find your father but I am not that man" and with one final gasp of breath Horatio's father died there and then.

Horatio was ashamed of the news and left the house and rode into the town of Plymouth.

…..

Horatio rode down to the Plymouth docks where a lot of ships boats were loading supplies he sat upon Fire, his horse and stared at the docks and the ships that were docked there and one he knew well ' the Indefatigable' his ship was still there and docked.

As he looked along the dock he noticed the men from his own division and his two best friends were stood there in charge of the loading.

He then noticed a sailor he knew well looking at him riding over towards them, it was Styles and he told Mr Kennedy and Mr Bush.

"Sir?" he asked, the two leiuftennants swung round to see there frien and officer sitting upon a horse.

"Hello Styles" answered Horatio.

"Horatio what are you doing here?" asked Kennedy.

"I came here about some family business." Said Horatio.

"Horatio, we went to your father's house and a woman called Mrs jones answered the door she said you had disappeared after your father told you something, she said you would be at your uncle's. we were bringing your sea chest you see. Captain Pellew is at the admiralty at the moment and he has given a couple of us shore leave until you can return to your duties." Explained Bush.

Horatio still had tears in his eyes from when his father had died and told him the truth, the two men noticed that something was distressing him but their friend had made it clear that he wanted to hide what happened.

"Yes that is where I am staying till my back heals at least, I wish I was on the Indefatigable again though, it is nice to be on land and to see my uncle and help him." Said Horatio.

"I did not know you could ride Horatio what is your horses name?" asked Kennedy.

"Oh, this is Fire, his full name 'Fire Arrow' I needed some work and my uncle would not let me rest after a few days so I am training fire for him until I am allowed back on the ship" said Horatio.

"nice, oh here comes Captain Pellew, what are you going to tell him?" asked Bush.

"I do not know William" answered Horatio.

Suddenly he was disturbed by a gunshot ringing out, it was some of the Spanish soldiers escaped from prison trying to shoot him because they were the men who used to toture him and now they are trying to kill him.

"Steady Fire, Steady" Horatio spoke softly.

"Who are they Horatio?" asked Archie.

"They are the Spanish troups who have escaped from prison and now they are trying to kill me for what I did, and they are on horses so I may have to get out of here" said Horatio.

"Mr Hornblower what are you doing here and who are they trying to shoot you?" spoke Pellew from behind him.

"I just came down from my uncles to take my horse Fire for a ride and to check the Indefatigable was still here and they are Spanish troops escaped from prison who are now trying to kill me because I looked them up so I have to go" explained Horatio.

"Oh and Sir, I will be honoured if you would let me re-join the Indefatigable tomorrow" added Hornblower.

"very well Mr Hornblower I will send a boat to take you off at four bells tomorrow afternoon" Pellew told him.

Pellew added noticing the young officer was distressed. "Are you alright Mr Hornblower it seems you are distressed, what has happened?"

"Nothing!, sorry sir, just something on land" he snapped at his Captain.

"very well Mr Hornblower" said Pellew

A lady appeared behind Mr Hornblower it was Mrs Jones.

"Hello Sir" she said

Quickly Horatio turned Fire and galloped away.

"Miss do you know what is troubling him?" asked Pellew

"I am Mrs Jones I was the housekeeper of Mr Hornblower, Mr Hornblower's father died a few days ago and he went to his uncle's but his father told him something and I did not see him since today, he was so very angry but upset when he left, his uncle said he hardly ever speaks with him I do not know what he has been told but you must be very careful sir." She explained.

"Why must I be careful Mrs Jones?" asked Pellew

"because Mr Hornblower will be angry and he will not talk to anyone you must try and persuade him to tell you or he will not speak to anyone and will just start getting worse" she told the men

"Very well I will try and so will my men" answered Pellew.

They were then startled by two gun shots in the air one was at the Spanish troop who had not been caught so he was killed and another but they did not know that one.

As they looked around they saw another one of the Spanish troops they saw him on a wall ready for Horatio to gallop round.

The odds were in his favour when he missed Horatio as a shooting target he decided to jump out at him flyng over Fire but taking Horatio with him.

"Horatio!" cried Archie.

It turned into a punch fight Horatio still recovering made it hurt even more with each punch, suddenly the men of Hornblower's division and also the Captain and his fellow officers reacted and ran over to help their officer and friend luckily Fire did not go far in fact she stayed around her owner.

As the men got closer they saw the Spanish officer with a dagger trying to stab Horatio, Horatio was being surrounded by spectaters watching the fight but not helping him, Oldroyd caught Fire but,

suddenly Horatio herd someone shout "kill him or are you just like your father, a wimp!"

It was one of his old classmates from when he was at school 'Henry Bigglesworth' he was in the army.

Horatio had a sudden burst of energy and got the knife out of the Spanish troops arms and returned the knife right in to his heart, killing him instantly. Horatio then stood up and walked over to his old classmate and told him that if he wants to have a fight he can have one but Henry was a coward but Horatio had him up by the wall but Henry took an unexpected strike and punched him in the face, Horatio then fought back but returned the favour and punched him in the face almost breaking Henry's nose, two marines of his division then stood in and stopped the fight.

"You Are Just Like Your Father!" Henry shouted.

Horatio turned "I am nothing like my father, and he is not my father! So if you want to fight I will oblige!"

"Sorry Horatio I did not realise" Henry answered softly.

"You will be" Horatio answered.

"Mr Hornblower what did you mean by what you just said" asked Pellew concerned.

"I meant, hhmmm, I meant that my father is dead and left me with a message concerning family, SO It Is No Buisness Of Yours!, leave me alone I will meet you here tommorrow" he snapped at his Captain and his friends.

"Mr Hornblower I am sorry but you cannot speak to me your friends or your crew this way now I will see you tomorrow aboard the Indefatigable" he answered.


End file.
